


he will be gone

by Rachaelizame



Series: oh please, daddy, please [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Ending One of Three, Gen, Heavy Angst, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Ending one of three.Anakin falls. Tragedy strikes. And Obi-Wan’s worst nightmares come true.





	he will be gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from, as is every title in this series, Steven Curtis Chapman’s “Cinderella.”

Obi-Wan began to climb out of the water, mind whirling. Why would the clones do this? He vaguely recalled the story of Fives and his heart sank. They should have paid him more attention.

He could feel the ever encroaching darkness as more and more Jedi died. Who could be doing this? What was happening to his friends?

Suddenly, he felt a snapping and shouted at the sudden pain. He collapsed back into the water and was tempted to simply let himself sink and drown.

Micha. Oh, Micha.

That snapping could mean nothing good. In fact, it could only mean one thing. Micha was- dead. It was Satine’s death all over again, but worse. Someone he loved so dearly and, to make matters worse, his only remnants of his Satine. His son.

He thought for a long moment of simply sinking into the water and letting himself die. What was the point anymore? The Jedi were dying. The Sith had won. His precious child was dead.

Anakin. Anakin was the point. He may have survived. Even with the despair growing in him, he had to see if his brother, his almost-son had survived. If he hadn’t… then he could think about alternative solutions.

-

After speaking with Bail and Master Yoda, Obi-Wan finally admitted what he knew.

“Micha is dead.” The words would hardy come out, but he needed to acknowledge them. “Whoever this is, they are leaving no survivors, not even children.”

“Micha?” Bail asked.

“He is- was my son.”

“Oh. I am so sorry.”

“How know this, do you?” Yoda asked.

“I- it seems I inadvertently formed a bond with Micha. I was waiting to sever it because I didn’t want to put him through pain. And I- appreciated the bond as well.”

Yoda closed his eyes, seeming to grieve for Obi-Wan’s sake.

“Sorry, am I. Foresaw this, you did. Pay enough attention, we did not.”

“I didn’t either. I should have- I didn’t realize just how serious those visions were.” Obi-Wan said.

Bail gave them a moment to grieve.

-

“If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find.” Yoda warned.

“I have to know.” Obi-Wan said. By now he had accepted that Anakin was likely dead as well. But he just, he had to know how Anakin had died. He’d found Micha’s body in the Council chambers, as expected, slew by a lightsaber. He’d nearly staggered to his knees then and there, but at the time, he’d still hoped that Anakin might have survived.

By now he knew better. But he couldn’t go without knowing how Anakin had fallen. In battle, assuredly. But he needed specifics. He would never erase the images from his head, he knew that already. But without specifics he would only imagine scenarios of his death for the rest of his days- no matter how short those days would be.

So he turned on the recordings. And then he saw it. Anakin killing innocents. Anakin- his brother- kneeling before the Sith Lord and swearing him fealty.

He stumbled, turning off the recordings somehow, and collapsed to his knees. No. This couldn’t be true. It couldn’t. But he knew it was.

Anakin had Fallen in a different way than Obi-Wan had ever expected him to.


End file.
